Indiferente
by Scarlet M
Summary: Milo não esperava ganhar um presente tão especial, Milo/Marin. Fic super-mega-hiper atrasada de Aniversário do nosso querido Escorpião!


**Indiferente.**

Aquele belo par de olhos azuis tão intensos e penetrantes, fitavam milimetricamente cada célere e precisos movimentos daquela bela amazona de cabelos ruivos... Quase não trocavam palavras, mal se cumprimentavam, mas ultimamente a única coisa que fazia era admirá-la... Nada o deixava tão bem quanto estar em sua presença. Imaginava-a em seus calorosos braços fortes e másculos, tocando-a, querendo sentir o gosto ainda desconhecido de seu beijo, imaginava-a, ardentemente fazendo-a sua, inteiramente sua.

- Milo, Milo? – Shura lhe sacudia, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Ah, o que quer, Shura? – o Escorpião dizia, impaciente, permanecendo a fitar a ruiva.

- Não acredito que agora sua nova vítima...

- Mas do que está falando, Capricorniano? – dizia-lhe, agora o encarando.

- Acho que não é necessário dizer-lhe o motivo de estar tão distraído e surpreendentemente, tornar-se um freqüentador assíduo do Coliseu agora, Milo? – Shura lhe dizia, sarcástico.

- Está falando de Marin? E qual seria o problema se realmente fosse? – Milo dizia, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Nada... –dando-de-ombros- Só acredito que comprar briga com o Leão não seria uma boa idéia. – o Capricorniano dizia, sorrindo discretamente.

- Convenhamos, por mais que Aiolia seja apaixonado por Marin, nunca os vi juntos. – Milo dizia, desdenhoso.

- Tudo bem. Se pensa mesmo que ela se aproximaria facilmente de você, conhecendo o que dizem de sua pessoa, principalmente o que comentam as garotas, e sua "fama"...

- Ah, por favor Shura! Sempre consegui tudo o que desejei. – o Escorpião dizia, embevecendo-se como de costume.

- Você não cresce mesmo, não é, Milo?

-...

- Bom, preciso ir agora. Está escurecendo e já chega por hoje. – dizia Shura, deixando-o sozinho.

Milo permaneceu ali mais algum tempo, até que notou que o treino de Marin havia terminado, e esta já recolhia alguns de seus pertences.

- Esteve excelente o treino inteiro. Melhor dizendo... você é espetacular!

- Milo, eu preciso ir... e não tenho o mínimo tempo para seus galanteios. – Marin dizia, num tom seco.

Retiraria-se dali, mas as mãos fortes do Escorpião a deteve. Mesmo que tentasse repelir qualquer sensação, a intensidade daquele toque impetuoso parecia atravessar seu corpo como uma chama. Como se um desejo ardente sobrepujassem todos os seus sentidos...

- Por que age dessa forma comigo, Marin? – Milo dizia, virando seu rosto, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Não vejo nada demais na forma como eu me refiro a você, Milo. Ou acha que eu deveria tratá-lo como as 'simpáticas' e 'receptivas' servas daqui? – a Águia lhe dizia, irônica.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão mal-humorada... Acho que eu poderia melhorar o seu temperamento. – o Escorpião dizia, aproximando-se ainda mais dela.

Marin podia sentir agora tão perto de si o hálito quente e tentador junto a seus lábios, aquele perfume amadeirado que conseguia inebriar qualquer mulher. Milo era definitivamente, fascinante.

- Nunca mais ouse tocar-me assim. – Marin dizia agora, desviando o olhar.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abraçados, Saga e Saori comentavam sobre a paz e serenidade que ultimamente, pairava no Santuário, quando a Deusa lembrara que nesse final de semana seria o aniversário de Milo.

- Saga...

- Hum?

- O que acha que devemos fazer em comemoração a Milo? Afinal, está chegando o dia de seu aniversário e você sabe que eu faço questão de homenagear a todos os meus Cavaleiros. – Athena dizia, delicadamente.

- Uma vez o vi comentando com Kamus que ele tinha vontade de conhecer o Caribe... o que acha de deixá-lo passar um agradável final de semana por lá? Tenho certeza que ele ficará bastante satisfeito.

- É... uma ótima idéia. Mas...

- O que foi? – Saga indagava-lhe, curioso.

- Como bem o conhecemos, receio que Milo faça algo indesejado e não quero problemas. Saga... você sabe que o 'nosso Escorpião' se diverte até demais com garotas e...

- Saori... Milo não é mais uma criança. Entendo sua preocupação, mas deixe que ele se divirta. – dizia-lhe, enquanto aproximava-se dela, abraçando-a novamente.

- Mesmo assim, acho melhor que alguém o acompanhe.

- Nesse caso, Kamus seria uma boa escolha. São bons amigos e...

- Não... uma das amazonas seria ideal. – Athena dizia, quando automaticamente a imagem de Marin lhe veio à mente.

- Saga... solicite a presença de Marin aqui.

- Ma-marin? Eer... tudo bem, como quiser. – Saga dizia, desvencilhando-se do abraço e confuso pela escolha tão 'distinta' de sua Deusa.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Já estava um pouco tarde. As luzes já não estavam mais em todas as partes. Só o barulho ensurdecedor da misteriosa noite grega.

Relaxava tranqüilamente em sua banheira, algo mais do que merecedor após um longo dia de árduo treinamento. Por alguns instantes, ficara a pensar no ocorrido daquele escurecer de horas antes...

"_O que ele quer de mim? Ou melhor, o que posso dizer sobre o que senti naquela aproximação tão tentadora?_". Atordoada com os próprios sentimentos, Marin saíra de seu transe quando escutara algumas leves batidas em sua porta.

Rapidamente, vestiu-se num simples roupão branco que estava sob a cama, e dirigiu-se até a porta.

- Quem está aí? – perguntava, sisuda.

- Sou eu Marin, Saga. – o Geminiano lhe respondia, sereno.

Logo abrira a porta, acenando para que pudesse adentrar.

- Me desculpe por estar aqui nessas horas Marin, mas Athena solicita urgentemente sua presença.

- Aconteceu algo grave? Por favor, Saga, me diga al...

- Não se preocupe Marin. Não é nada envolvendo o Santuário. – dizia Saga, calmamente.

- Bom... Se não se importar, me vestirei bem rápido e assim seguimos para o Templo. – a Águia dizia, agora mais tranqüilizada.

- Claro. – assentiu-lhe o Geminiano, enquanto sentava-se em uma larga poltrona de um canto qualquer da pequena, porém aconchegante casa onde residia a amazona de Águia.

Poucos minutos passaram-se até que Marin estava pronta.

- Podemos ir, então?

- Sim, vamos. – Saga dizia enquanto abria a porta.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

O que poderia estar esperando a diligente e dedicada amazona de Águia? Há muito tempo Athena não lhe cogitava algo que lhe parecia tão importante. Permanecia sisuda e perdida em meio a devaneios, enquanto caminhava silenciosamente com Saga rumo ao Templo.

"_Espero que não seja mais um surto da Saori..._". Marin pensava, intrigada.

- Marin? – dizia o Geminiano, tirando-a de seu leve transe.

- Hã? Perdoe-me, Saga. – dizia Marin, retomando a compostura.

- Marin... Desculpe-me chamá-la a essas horas, mas é que preciso de você para uma, digamos, missão. – dizia Athena, polidamente. Parecia sentir que suas próximas palavras não soariam bem aos ouvidos da Águia. Sabia que Marin não tinha um bom relacionamento com o Escorpião.

- Você sabe que neste final de semana, será o aniversário do Milo...

- Sim. Ouvi breves comentários pelo Santuário. Se me permite, o que posso ajudar nisso? – dizia Marin, meio apreensiva.

- Bom, quero que o acompanhe em uma viagem ao Caribe. Decidi presenteá-lo, nada mais do que merecido.

Por um momento, a amazona de Águia sentira como se não estivesse ali, ou melhor, que não ouvira aquele pedido, ao seu ditame, tão absurdo.

- Mas, Athena...

- Marin, você não me negaria um pedido, não é mesmo? – lhe dizia a Deusa, aproximando-se da amazona, esboçando um terno sorriso.

Saga assistira a tudo, confuso. Saori não havia dito nada a ele. Tampouco esperava que o "presente" ao Escorpião, fosse tão majestoso.

- Não... Claro que jamais negaria qualquer ordem sua, minha Deusa. – Marin dizia, aparentando estar a mais conformada possível.

- Deixe de formalidades comigo Marin, e pode me chamar de Saori. Sabe que é uma das amazonas as quais eu mais tenho apreço e admiração. – dizia-lhe a Deusa, segurando-lhe as mãos.

- Obrigada, Athe... hã, Saori. – dizia a Águia, retribuindo-lhe o mesmo gracioso sorriso de outrora.

- Deve estar cansada. Saga, a acompanhe de volta a Vila das Amazonas, por favor. – Athena dizia, direcionando o olhar para o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Sim, claro...

- Não é necessário. Você também teve um cansativo dia de trabalho, Saga. Não se incomode.

- Tudo bem. Já que insiste... – o Geminiano assentia-lhe com a cabeça.

Marin logo se retirou dali. Não suportava nem poucos minutos na presença de Milo, pior ainda ter de suportá-lo por três dias. Talvez fosse a última e pior coisa que poderia fazer em sua vida... Ou apenas usaria disso para camuflar as 'estranhas sensações' que invadiam seu corpo quando o via? A deliciosa sensação que o olhar tão intenso e penetrante do Cavaleiro de Escorpião lhe faziam sentir. Sua libido 'explodia' quando se aproximava dele.

Caminhara por alguns minutos até que finalmente chegara em sua aconchegante casa.

Nada melhor que um bom e reparador sono para esfriar-lhe as idéias.

"_Mesmo que eu tente evitar, conter-me, sei que não posso ser mais forte que meus instintos. Afinal, também sou uma mulher. Tenho meus desejos. E por mais que minhas palavras neguem, meu corpo me denuncia a cada aproximação tentadora __dele__... Corpo traidor._" Marin pensava consigo, atordoada. Logo adormecera em meio a pensamentos voltados inteiramente para Milo. O primeiro e único homem que a despertara para desejos irrefreáveis, desconhecidos de si mesma.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Dois dias depois...

Um belo dia ensolarado na magnífica Grécia. Um dia perfeito para quem quisesse viajar... E por falar nisso...

- Está pronta, Marin? – dizia Milo, maliciosamente, enquanto tomava algumas de suas bagagens consigo.

- Se você soubesse que ter que passar esse final de semana 'tomando conta' de você, seria a última coisa que eu faria em minha vida, nem ao menos dirigia a palavra para mim. – a Águia dizia, de costas para ele, ríspida.

- Você ainda vai se arrepender dessas palavras secas, Marin. – o Escorpião sussurrava deliciosamente em seu ouvido.

Mais uma vez, sentira como se uma corrente elétrica atravesse todo seu corpo, fazendo-a estremecer. Tentava prender sua respiração já alterada, evitando transpor todo e qualquer sentimento diante daquela aproximação tão irresistivelmente sedutora.

- Milo... Acho melhor nos apressarmos, a não ser que queira perder o avião. – Marin lhe dizia, tentando permanecer mais indiferente que conseguia, o que na presença dele, se tornava agora, algo quase impossível para ela. Não entendia como a algum tempo atrás, mal se falavam, e agora, mesmo ainda não tão 'amigáveis' ele conseguira mexer tanto consigo. Acontecia algo que jamais lhe passara pela cabeça ocorrer... desejava desesperadamente, tê-lo junto de si. Estar com ele todos os dias. Seria o 'veneno' do Escorpião a invadir-lhe avassaladoramente suas entranhas? [...]

Permaneceram taciturnos durante toda a viagem. Marin, por sua vez, agira assim por tentar, talvez, camuflar os desejos irrefreáveis que Milo apenas com seu olhar tão extremo e sedutor a faziam sentir. Já o Escorpião, permanecia com sua habitual aura galante e sua ironia arrogante.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Assim que chegaram ao luxuoso hotel onde permaneceriam o final de semana, nem puderam desfrutar de imediato todos os serviços que o hotel oferecia, já que ambos estavam enfastiados da longa viagem e das escalas cansativas que enfrentaram.

*Batidas na Porta*

"_Estava em um sono tão arrebatador..._" Pensava Marin, enquanto já se levantava, vestindo rapidamente um roupão, direcionando-se á porta de seu quarto.

- Desculpe-me interrompê-la Senhora, mas é que o jantar já está servido. Por ter adormecido, claro, depois de uma exaustiva viagem, não percebeu que as horas se passaram. – dizia um camareiro, polidamente.

- Muito obrigada pela atenção. Mas... como assim, "jantar servido"? Achei que nós hóspedes descíamos até o restaurante do hotel. – dizia Marin, meio confusa.

- Bom, não se trata de um jantar qualquer, Senhora. – dizia o jovem camareiro, educadamente.

- Enquanto estiver aqui, pode chamar-me de Marin. Bom, já que é assim, não demorarei muito a estar lá. E, obrigada mais uma vez.

- Não tem o que agradecer, Senhorita. Apenas cumpro meu trabalho dedicadamente. E não insista, devo chamá-la dentro das formalidades. Espero que não se aborreça com isso.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – dizia a Águia, gentilmente.

"_Espero que não seja nenhuma insídia daquele Escorpião arrogante, não acredito que ele chegaria a isso"_. Pensava Marin, enquanto fechava levemente a porta, direcionando-se ao banheiro, onde tomaria uma relaxante ducha.

Milo vestia uma camisa branca, com os botões meio-abertos, propositalmente, deixando a mostra parte de seu bem definido peitoral, seguido de uma calça jeans escura que se ajustava perfeitamente a suas torneadas pernas. Os longos cabelos azuis intensos, ainda úmidos, soltos, meio esvoaçados alinhavam-se a seu rosto iluminado pelo lindo e envolvente luar caribenho. Sorvia alguns goles de whisky enquanto aguardava impaciente pela Águia.

- Boa Noite, Senhor! Desculpe-me interrompê-lo, deseja alguma coisa? – perguntava uma graciosa garçonete.

- Por enquanto não, minha querida. – dizia o Escorpião, fitando-a maliciosamente quando percebera que Marin o observava a distância.

"_Como ousa pensar que eu ficaria com ciúmes? Ficaria...? Mas que inferno! Ele está mais lindo do que nunca! Não posso negar que Milo é um homem extremamente sedutor."_ Pensava a amazona de Águia, furiosa por sentir-se impotente e desencorajada diante de uma situação que jamais lhe pensou ocorrer.

Num ímpeto, foi dirigindo-se lentamente até ele, afinal, não estava ali por causa dele, ou estava? ... Marin vestia um lindo vestido vermelho de alças finas, que evidenciava perfeitamente suas femininas e ousadas curvas.

- Nossa! Você está divina, Marin! Não conhecia este seu lado tão... sexy! – Milo dizia, fitando-a da cabeça aos pés.

- Será que podemos jantar em paz? Você tem capacidade para tentar ao menos uma vez entender que nem todas as mulheres são sinônimas de troféus para você? – Marin dizia, aborrecida.

- Não vamos discutir, certo? A noite está esplendorosa e não pretendo estragá-la com insignificâncias. – dizia Milo, desdenhoso.

A tal graciosa garçonete aproximara-se do "casal".

- Caham... Com licença. Vejo que agora já estão reunidos aqui, querem pedir alguma coisa? Uma bebida, um petisco? – dizia a moça, educadamente.

- Whisky também. – Marin manifestou-se.

- Você vai beber? – Milo ficara atônito com o pedido inesperado da Águia.

- Qual é o problema? Traga para mim, por favor. – dizia, lançando um olhar desafiador para o Escorpião.

"_Então quer brincar? Nem imagina o que desejo fazer com você._" Pensava o Escorpião, permanecendo a encará-la fixa e maliciosamente.

Um resquício de razão, ou temor, atingira a mente da amazona, tirando-a daquele momento.

- O que está achando daqui, Milo? Será que dessa vez você se satisfez? – dizia Marin, agora normalmente.

- Está insinuando que sou insaciável? – indagava-lhe enquanto bebera o último gole do whisky que restara.

- Depende do sentido que você analisar. – respondia-lhe a amazona, voltando a encará-lo. Era como se não conseguisse conter o desejo e euforia que tomava conta de seu corpo.

- Posso provar se você quiser. – dizia maliciosamente, mirando-a fixamente em seus olhos como se quisesse despi-la, colocando o copo sobre a mesa enquanto apoiava seus braços nela.

Marin rapidamente se levantara, dirigindo-se de volta ao interior do hotel, rumo ao elevador.

- Marin, espere!

"_Mas o que pensa que está fazendo? Me provoca e age dessa forma? Não posso permitir que fuja agora, não desta vez_".

Tentou, sem sucesso, alcançá-la. A amazona havia sido mais rápida. Mas, logo tomou um outro elevador.

- Marin, o que deu em você? – dizia, impedindo-a de abrir a porta de seu quarto.

- Acha que serei mais um alvo de comentários libidinosos do Santuário? Ou melhor, mais de uma de suas mulheres com quem você se deita? – dizia a Águia, direcionando o olhar para o extenso corredor.

- Sei que me deseja tanto quanto eu te desejo. Deixe essa estúpida indiferença de lado, e siga seus instintos. E se eu estiver mentindo, largo-a agora, e prometo não mais incomodá-la. – dizia, virando delicadamente seu rosto, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Eu estou apaixonada por você. – disse a ruiva em palavras hesitantes.

Num ímpeto, Milo tomou-lhe avassaladoramente os lábios em um beijo que a fez estremecer por inteira. Sentia ondas alucinantes percorrer-lhe o corpo enquanto as mãos fortes do Escorpião deslizavam-se sensualmente por suas costas. Milo a pressionara ainda mais contra a porta, fazendo com que seus corpos se tocassem ávidos, impacientes. Explorava cada canto de sua boca, tornando o beijo mais exigente, brincando com sua língua, dando-lhe leves mordidas em seus lábios quando escutara um longo e abafado gemido de prazer que escapara de Marin.

Sem interromper o ardente beijo, abrira lentamente a porta com uma das mãos. Tomou-a em seus braços, conduzindo-a até o quarto. Marin hesitara.

- Milo... Sei que pode parecer infantil da minha parte, mas como posso ter certeza de que serei a única em sua vida agora? – dizia a Águia, cabisbaixa.

- Acredite em mim, minha querida. Não vou decepcioná-la. – dizia enquanto inclinava-a sob a cama, puxando-a para si, tomando-lhe os lábios novamente em um beijo tão carinhoso quanto lascivo. Como desejara aquele momento, como quis sentir o sabor de seu beijo, seu corpo a denunciando. Era tudo o que realmente desejava. Impaciente, puxa as finas alças de seu vestido, revelando-lhe os seios fartos e perfeitos da amazona, tocando-os com delicadeza. A sensação de tê-la agora tão íntima, tão perto de si, o enlouquecia, era indescritível. Beijou-a novamente, agora mais devagar. Logo abandonou os lábios, passando a explorar-lhe as curvas de seu pescoço, mordendo delicadamente o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto sussurrava palavras excitantes em seu ouvido. Ficara ali por mais tempo. Marin enterrou suas mãos nos longos cabelos do Escorpião, quando este passou-lhe a acariciar docemente os seios, para logo depois começar a sugá-los avidamente. Marin arqueou.

Milo então, deslizou para baixo, mãos e boca acariciando, explorando-lhe a doce e macia pele da amazona. Marin contorcia-se de desejo e prazer, sentia o sangue ferver, transformando-se em fogo liquido em suas veias, enquanto ele provocava, acariciava, levando-a a estremecer diante do gozo. Um grito forte e intenso escapara da ruiva quando ele acariciou-lhe em movimentos sensuais, o vão das coxas com a língua. Urgentemente, quase febril, ela o ajudara a se livrar das roupas que ainda usava, tomando em sua mão o membro rijo, latejante de desejo. Com os joelhos, Milo separou delicadamente as coxas. Marin o abraçara. Milo deslizou-se para dentro dela, penetrando-a fortemente. E antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele a beijou e começou a mover-se dentro dela, devagar, languidamente, apreciando cada respiração ofegante, cada gemido entorpecido que escapava de seus lábios, frente ao ritmo que cada vez mais aumentava, à medida que ela pedia por isso.  
Os movimentos ficaram cada vez mais fortes, frenéticos, até que ele sentiu que Marin estava próxima de atingir o orgasmo, e a beijou impedindo que ela gritasse por seu nome no momento de êxtase absoluto. Momentos depois, ele a acompanhou no prazer, derramando-se dentro dela, sussurrando palavras excitantes em seu ouvido, à medida que seus corpos e corações se normalizassem.

Ofegantes, exauridos, caíram em um sono reparador. Milo sentia-se saciado, completo.

Horas depois, em meio a madrugada, Marin despertara. As mãos fortes do Escorpião encontravam-se pousadas nas suas, oferecendo-lhe aconchego e calor.

- E então minha Águia maravilhosa? – Milo dizia, despertando deliciosamente do sono.

- Agora sei e entendo perfeitamente porque todas as garotas chegam a desmaiar ao falar de você... – dizia a amazona, realizada.

- Mas agora sou inteiramente seu. – sussurrava sensualmente em seu ouvido.

E então se amaram ardentemente mais umas das ainda próximas vezes que se entregarão ao mais absoluto e inteiro prazer.

- **FIM** –

Consegui postar! Atrasadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiíssimo, mas aqui está!

Sei que é estranho Marin e Milo, uma vez que ela combina com o Aiolia, mas quis fazer algo diferente. ^^

Beijos, e até a próxima!


End file.
